1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection block assembly for a waterproof switch, more particularly, to a connection block assembly to which other parts can be attached.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional waterproof switch either has a single switch body or can be connected to two switches by a connection block assembly.
For example, as shown in FIG. 7, a waterproof switch (40) is connected to two switch bodies (70) by a conventional connection block assembly (60). The waterproof switch (40) has two prongs (42,43) extending from one end; and the conventional connection block assembly (60) contains two holes (62, 63) corresponding to the two prongs (42, 43). The conventional connection block assembly (60) has a pair of flanges (64) extending from each side. Two pins (66) extend from the connection block assembly (60) between the pair of flanges (64). An opening (642) is defined in each flange (64).
The switch body (70) to be connected to the conventional connection block assembly (60) has a protrusion (72) corresponding to each opening (642) of the conventional connection block assembly (60) and a through hole (74) corresponding to each pin (66) of the conventional connection block assembly (60).
Though the conventional connection block assembly (60) is capable of connecting the waterproof switch (40) to two switch bodies (70), some drawbacks are found as follows:
a. Since the flanges (64) and pins (66) are requisite parts of the conventional connection block assembly (60), the configuration is complicated, causing the cost to be high and the manufacturing procedure to be complicated. PA1 b. A switch body (70) is fixedly squeezed between each pair flanges (64); and each protrusion (72) on the switch body (70) is locked in the opening (642) in the flange (64) of the conventional connection block assembly (60). Thus, when a switch body (70) is to be removed from the conventional connection block assembly (60), the flanges (64) must be bent outwards to release the switch body (70) protrusions (72) from the openings (642) in the conventional connection block assembly(60) flanges (64). Therefore, detaching the switch bodies (70) from the conventional connection block assembly (60) is very troublesome. The possibility also exists that the flanges (74), after being pushed outwards, may be permanently deformed such that the protrusions (72) cannot be locked again.
Therefore, an alternate configuration that ensures that the connection block assembly can be effectively reassembled after detaching the switch bodies is necessary.